


most miserable sinner

by got_me_wrong



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_me_wrong/pseuds/got_me_wrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended you and I detest all my sins, because I dread the loss of heaven and the pains of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	most miserable sinner

After a while it’s easy to lose count of the bodies they’ve left in their wake. They blow through innumerable towns like soundless tornadoes, leaving behind only their own perverse form of justice before moving on to their next shared act of destruction.

Wrench wants to believe there really is good to what they’re doing, even as he scrubs the blood of other men from his clothing. Fire scorches the earth but makes way for new life once the last ember fizzles out, after all. There can be no growth without ruin. The ends justify the means. He tells himself these things until he’s sure of it.

Despite his convictions, his sense of righteousness isn’t immune from failing him. There are times when his lies aren’t enough to lull him to sleep, times when memories of too many innocents caught in the crosshairs plague him. His carelessness on those botched jobs is immortalized in high definition reels that play and replay in his head, a silent movie he never asked to see.

When his walls crumble down around him and threaten to bury him in their rubble Numbers is there with kisses full of mercy, forgiveness; pardoning him of all his sins committed days and lifetimes ago. Sins he chooses not to remember. Sins he can never forget. Sins only Numbers could ever absolve.

But any prayer for redemption Wrench ever clung to perished when Numbers’ blood spilled out onto the snow.


End file.
